Hero High
Lincoln High School buzzed with activity, as students dashed down the corridor to get to their next class, trying their best not to be late. To the naked eye, this school was just like most any other, clean, respectable, and helpful to the community, but, taking a deeper look inside, would find something strange about the enrolled students. You see, these teens among the hallways weren't your ordinary boys and girls, no, they were something special, very special, in fact. Each and every one of them had an ability, be it super speed, telepathy, flight, stretching, invisibility, or X-Ray vision, they were all unlike normal a human's. Yes, Lincoln High School was a school that only accepted children with superhuman abilities, except for him... Once, there was a boy, he had no abilities whatsoever, he couldn't run unbelievably fast, he wasn't incredibly strong, nor could he fly, he was just a regular teen, but, he had a passion for righteousness, he intimidated or terrified almost everyone, he was strong and swift, he had all sorts of special gadgets to aid him, and he teemed with nothing but potential. His name was Adam, a name that would be forever known throughout the halls of Lincoln High School, (Or, 'Hero High', as referred to by the students), alongside the names of many others, including Lucius Green, but Green wasn't remembered for exactly the same reason as Adam. Oh, but, I'm sure you don't want to hear that old story... You do? Well then, have a seat, my friend, make yourself comfortable, I am about to tell you the tale of when Adam Wayne made history in the hallways of Hero High. ***** It was your average day, (at least as normal as it gets around Lincoln High School), when he first walked through those doors. It wasn't hard to miss him, he wore a button-up dark blue shirt and a long black jacket. He had very chiseled features, intense, sapphire-blue eyes, and thick dark hair. His expression was solid and unwavering as he surveyed the students walking before him, taking a moment to note who had what ability. A girl walked in front of him, blocking his view of the hallway, his eyes instinctively fixed on her. She had very catlike emerald eyes and long, dark hair, the same color as his own. She carried a small black feline in her arms along with a few notebooks. She kept walking, her eyes looking him up and down as she passed. She smirked and gave him a small wave, there was something about the way she moved after she passed him that gave Adam a slight chill, especially when she cast a glance back over her shoulder. "Well, hello there!" Adam looked away from the intriguing girl and at the boy giving him a friendly greeting. He had a broad, heroic smile, friendly eyes, short hair with a few strands falling down over his forehead; curling slightly, and a strong jaw. Something told Adam that he wouldn't like this boy. "My name's Samuel Marshall," He said, he spoke with gusto, like he was announcing something important. "But you can call me Sam." Adam took a moment to note that this 'Samuel' boy, had very well-developed muscles for his age, and was hovering a few inches off the ground. "Who might you be?" Adam looked up at him, his intense nighttime eyes boring into Sam's sky-blue ones. Sam only continued to smile. Expression still unmoved from when he arrived, he spoke, "Adam Wayne." "Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne," Samuel extended his hand for a shake. Adam took one look at his outstretched palm and then looked back down the hall, "Yeah." He began walking, not giving the other boy a second glance. "Hey! Wait up!" He glided down the hall after Adam, who narrowed his eyes as he approached. "I thought that maybe, you'd like a tour around the building." "I'll manage," Adam replied firmly, keeping his eyes locked directly in front of him. He swerved his flying and stopped in front of Adam, "The building can be difficult to navigate through if you don't know where you're going." "Like I said," Adam sidestepped around him, "I'll manage." Sam turned and watched him walk away, he was going to be difficult, that's for sure, but something in his mind told him it would be wise to befriend him, not just for Adam's sake, but for his own as well. He seemed like a tough kid, very intimidating, it would be good to have him as an ally in a school full of not only potential heroes, but potential villains as well. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages